


I Thought You Might Like It

by glowing_chkcurry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cohabitation, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Yaoi, well theres a little fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowing_chkcurry/pseuds/glowing_chkcurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「One Shot」While cleaning up their apartment, Kagami comes across Aomine's stash of "magazines". While flipping through the magazines, Kagami gets an idea of what to do for his boyfriend. Aomine is always tired after getting home from work so they haven't been as "busy" as usual, so maybe it's a good idea to give Aomine a special treat every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Might Like It

Since it was Kagami's day off, he decided to clean the apartment a bit before Aomine gets home, since there wasn't really anything else to do. The apartment wasn't anything extravagent, it was big enough for two people. It had a connecting kitchen and living room and two seperate hallways on opposite sides from the living room, one containing a guest bedroom and the other containing the bathroom and the bedroom him and Aomine shared. Kagami loved cleaning up their home because every now and then he'd find things from years ago. For example, the other day he found a small album filled with pictures Aomine had took of Kagami. To think that Aomine had something like that hidden was a little cute. Kagami laughed to himself just thinking about it.

"Ah yeah, I'm supposed to be cleaning not day dreaming" Kagami said to himself.

Kagami would usually clean the kitchen, living room, and bathroom first then move on to the bedrooms, but today he decided to clean their room first. Kagami started by throwing out some of the junk in the room, thoroughly looking at every inch of the room. A box hidden in the back corner of the closet caught Kagami's attention. He took out the box and opened it. 

"...so he still had these" Kagami pouted. In the box were several porn magazines, all of them which featured girls with huge breasts. He knew Aomine always had a thing for girls who had large...chests and Kagami knew Aomine still gets turned on by them. That's something that will never change. However, Kagami wanted to out shine those breasts. That's when he thought maybe he can surprise Aomine.

Aomine normally works as an announcer at sporting events, so every now and then Aomine would get home late, depending on how long the games are. He also goes straight to bed when he gets home (but of course Kagami would get his goodnight kiss), but that wasn't enough. Before, when the first moved into the apartment, they'd have a shit ton of sex whenever and wherever they wanted. Kagami missed that. He wanted to feel Aomine once more. Kagami started to flip through the magazines. He stopped at one of the pages.

"Hmm, this seems kinda interesting" Kagami muttered to himself.

* * *

 "I'm home" Aomine said as he walked through the front door. Aomine didn't receive a reply. "Did he go to the convenience store?" he asked himself. Aomine took off his shoes and continued to the bedroom. When he entered the room he was immediately grabbed by a pair of strong hands and a blind fold was put on him before he was handcuffed to the bed.

"O-oi! The hell is this!" Aomine shouted. 

He then felt someone climb on top of him and start to undress him only leaving on his white oxford shirt, which was unbuttoned, revealing the tanned skin and delectable muscles. The man spoke, "You know it's been so long since we've done anything. I'm tired of waiting".

"K-Kagami!" Aomine jolted, his handcuffs clanging on the headboard.

Kagami stared at his boyfriend's body for quite some time, analyzing every inch of him. He then straddled Aomine and started to place soft kisses on his body, starting from his neck down to his navel. Kagami felt the blunette writhe underneath him after each kiss. Liking his reactions, the red head first focused on the navel, circling his tongue around it and occasionally sucking on the soft skin. Aomine let out a quiet moan. Kagami then moved lower to the inner thighs, licking the sensitive skin. Aomine tried to scoot himself away, but Kagami tightened his grip on the blunette's thigh and kept him close.

Kagami continued to work around his boyfriend's inner thighs. Kagami noticed Aomine slightly thrusting his hips. Smirking, the red head stopped playing with Aomine's thighs and moved his mouth further in towards the blunette's throbbing member. He ran his tongue up the thick rod from the base to the head, then proceeded to wrapping his lips around it. 

Aomine twitched at the sudden warmth around his dick. "Ah..." he moaned.

The red head moved his mouth up and down the hot member, switching from a slow pace to a faster pace. Kagami would have to come back up for air every now and then since Aomine's cock was too thick. Kagami kept on sucking the blunette's cock like it was his favorite dish to eat; not missing a single inch.

The blunette couldn't believe Kagami was doing something like this to him. Just thinking about it made him more sensitive. What kind of face was Kagami making? He wanted to see.

"Take off the blindfold" the blunette protested.

"Why should I?" Kagami asked somewhat playfully. 

"I wanna see your face."

Kagami didn't say a word, but did as his boyfriend said. He took off the blindfold, giving Aomine his sight back. The blunette opened his eyes shocked to see what Kagami was wearing. The red head wore a tight fitting crop top, that successfully exposed each and every one of his rippling muscles, and a very skimpy skirt that had a tiger's tail attached to it, revealing the tiger print thong he wore. And to top it all off, the read head wore a pair of fishnet tights and a set of tiger ears.

Aomine proceeded to touch Kagami, but forgot the fact that he was still handcuffed to bed.

"Hey, take these off too" Aomine said moving his hands a little bit.

"It's not time to take those off yet" Kagami explained to him.

"C-Come on! I know you're desperate for me to touch you" 

"I think you're the one who's desperate"

Kagami leaned in closer and gave Aomine kiss, forcing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. While he kissed Aomine, the red head reached for his own ass, pulling the string of his thong and tights in order to reach the small opening. Kagami slipped two fingers into himself, which was an easy task for him since he had prepared himself before Aomine had got home.

Kagami started to move his fingers, exploring his insides. He let out soft moans as he tried to continue kissing the blunette, but their kisses started to become more sloppy as Kagami continued to succumb into his pleasure. Reaching his limit, the red head withdrew his fingers and hoisted himself on top of Aomine, positioning himself atop of Aomine's member. Kagami took deep breathes as he lowered himself onto his boyfriend.

"...It's all in..." Kagami said while trying to keep his breathing at a constant pace.

Kagami arched his back, placing his hand on Aomine's leg in order to keep his balance. He started to grind against Aomine. Kagami's moans started to get progressively louder as each wave of pleasure hit him. He leaned in and gave the blunette a very sloppy kiss as his movements started to become more erratic. 

The red head quickly released himself from the kiss as he felt his orgasm coming.

Kagami arched his back, "A-Ah!" Kagami moaned, cumming all over Aomine's chest.

The red head fell on top of Aomine, catching his breathe while removing Aomine's cock from inside him.

"Can you please take off these handcuffs?" Aomine groaned.

Kagami released his boyfriend and was immediately flipped onto his back, Aomine hovering on top of him.

"I did appreciate the wonderful show you put on for me, but do you honestly think that's enough to satisfy me?" Aomine said as he nibbled on the red head's neck.

Kagami just looked at him with glazed eyes, noticing the blunette was still fully erect.

"You had your way, I think it's my turn now" Aomine continued.

The blunette slipped his hands under Kagami's top and began rubbing his nipples. 

"Mm" Kagami whimpered.

Aomine smirked by that reaction and leaned in to kiss Kagami.

"You're still as sensitive as ever" Aomine chuckled.

The blunette moved his hand further down and slipped it under the red head's skirt rubbing his erection, which obviously needed some attention.

"Ah" Kagami let out a moan through their kiss.

Kagami started to thrust his hips. Taking notice of this Aomine tapped Kagami's side, "Turn over".

The red head rested his hands and knees on the bed, his ass exposed to Aomine. Aomine lifted up the skirt admiring the wonderful view, but there was a problem.

"These tights are in the way" Aomine growled and started tearing the tights, slowly revealing Kagami's delectable ass.

When Kagami's ass was in full view, the blunette gave it a nice hard slap that echoed through the room. 

"I'm gonna take my time loving you Tai~ga" Aomine teased.

Kagami looked back at him, "Aho" he blushed.

"You're gonna regret you said that Ba~ka" Aomine snickered.

* * *

 

"Will you stop pouting already, you know you were pretty pent up yourself" Aomine chuckled.

"Ya, I was a bit pent up, but to think you'd go on for that long! My back hurts and my ass feels like it's been destroyed!" Kagami barked.

"Well that's how it should be haha!"

"...Aho"

"Oh ya. I forgot to ask earlier, but what gave you the idea to do something like that, even the clothes you were wearing. Not that I have any objections or anything." Aomine curiously asked.

"Ahh, well I found your box of porn magazines while I was cleaning up...and well, let's just say I was flipping through them and just kinda...got a few ideas". Kagami said bashfully. Kagami didn't want to mention the fact that he wanted to outshine all those girls; it would make Aomine's head swell with cockiness.

"Ok but, you obviously had some sort of reason to get ideas like that right?" Aomine pried.

Shit. Kagami really didn't want to mention it, but I guess he had no choice.

"I...I wanted to uhhh....outshine all those girls...so you'd only look at me...or something like that..." Kagami blushed and buried his head into his pillow.

Not hearing a response made Kagami become nervous. _Was that stupid of me to say?_ He thought to himself. Curious as to what kind of face Aomine was making, he took a slight peek at his boyfriend. Aomine was surprisingly blushing like crazy. Quite frankly, Aomine's expression was making him blush as well.

"A-Aho! Stop blushing! It's weird..." Kagami stammered.

"B-Baka...it's not like that. It's just that...to think you'd be so jealous makes me kinda...happy" Aomine said trying to hide the gleam on his face.

"J-jealous?! I wasn't jealous! I just thought you might like it...if I did something like that"

"Haha you always take such drastic measures in everything that you do"

Kagami buried his face in his pillow again, "...Aho"

Aomine scooted towards Kagami and hugged him, "But, that's why I love you".

The two of them didn't say a word after that, but stayed in the same position as the night slowly passed through.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ......Well....ya.......Thanks you guys for reading! This is the first smut I've ever written and I hope it's easy to follow though.
> 
> I didn't continue on when Aomine took the lead because I wanted this story to focus more on Kagami. I almost continued though aha.
> 
> But anywayyyy, I'd really appreciate if you guys would tell me your opinions on the story. Any constructive criticism is very nice as well. 
> 
> Well goodnight! Or good day....whenever you're reading this! But thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
